


I'm not the only one

by classof201625798



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mentions of Abortion, Omega Verse, Poor Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classof201625798/pseuds/classof201625798
Summary: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic. I’m really skeptical to how it turned out. Please be gentle with me. All rights reserved to their respectful owners.Please comment if you are able to  ^-^





	1. Chapter 1

The alpha looked at the clock. 

Sigh.

This was the third time this week that Arthur was late. He’s probably working overtime the alpha concluded for the umpteenth time. This was getting tiring, waiting up until midnight only to see the omega come back smelling like roses, alcohol, or soap. In the back of his mind Alfred knew that Arthur was cheating on him. He just didn’t want to accept the fact that his beloved Arthur, his mate, his life was being unfaithful. What happened to their relationship? When did it fade? No matter all the scenarios Alfred came up with he just couldn’t figure it out. Sure, they were both busy with careers, Alfred being a doctor and respectfully Arthur as a Pre-School teacher. Though his schedule was hectic, Alfred always made time for dates, dinners, etc. Apparently, that wasn’t enough. How much more was he willing to take? Apparently, his question was answered because just as he finished his question, nature called. After relieving himself, he began to wash his hands when something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He should’ve listened to his conscious when it told him not to look, but in the heat of the moment he couldn’t care less. With a trembling hand, he reached into the trash bin and pulled out a pregnancy test. This had to be nightmare, he thought as he turned it over to reveal a plus sign. Time stopped for a moment. Everything around him seemed to be moving through quicksand. He slowly got up and started to walk to their bedroom, upon arriving he got a suitcase out and started to pack. His actions were that of a robot, he was completely gone. As he reached for phone on the nightstand, he was greeted by their wedding picture. This was it. That was the final straw. Nothing was safe from his wrath, everything that he encountered was demolished. That was when he remembered the mate ship papers he kept in his safe. As he frantically put the password in, he stopped to consider the decision he was about to make. Was he really going to go through with this? Yes. Yes, he was. The mere thought of his mate now made his blood boil. With that in mind, he shut his suitcase and headed to the kitchen. There he signed the papers that would dissolve his mate ship, though the rules were more in favor towards alphas, he couldn’t be damned. With that he shut the lights off, and walked away from the life he worked so hard to build.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do an epilogue, If you guys like it. Thank you for the support and comments. >o 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
*VOICE MAILBOX FULL*  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
*MESSAGE INBOX FULL*  
“Huh? Again? Are you fucking kidding me?” The alpha took his glasses off and rubbed his fingers in between his eyebrows. “How many more times is he going to contact me? Doesn’t he realize that I don’t want to see, hear, or even talk to him? I know what I did was rash, but I need time to recover myself in order to talk to him. Who knows what I’ll do next time I see him?”  
*BZZZZZZ*  
“What the fuck…Oh it’s my pager, back to work then.” With that the alpha begrudgingly walked to the E.R. wing, and as soon as he saw his co-workers he put on his well-practiced smile. “What’s up, everybody?”  
“Hello Alfred” everyone said in union.  
“What’s up with those greetings?” The alpha joked. Before anyone got the chance to answer, a small, bitter “Alfred” was heard. The alpha’s blood turned to lead and a feeling of dread consumed him. “Don’t be coward Alfred” the alpha thought as he took a deep breath and turned to face his mate, no ex-mate.“What do want Arthur?”  
“What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT?!?!?! I want to bloody know why my fucking mate just decided to leave and dissolve our damn mate ship. That’s what I want to fucking know.”  
All eyes were on the pair. Alfred could feel stares scorching the back of his head.  
“This is not the place to discuss this Arthur.” The alpha snarled through gritted teeth “Let’s go somewhere else and talk.”  
With that, the pair vanished into the depths of the hospital only leaving rumors time to marinate.

As they looked for an unoccupied room the alpha could pick up a scent of distress emanating from the omega.He’s not your mate anymore, you not responsible for him the alpha repeated to himself like a mantra. As they approached the door he looked over his shoulder only to see the omega looking back at him. Those beautiful emerald eyes were one of the reasons the alpha fell in love with the omega in front of him, but now those eyes only reminded him of bile. He snapped his head to the front only to hear whimpering. “Shit.” Those eyes were going to be the death of him. He mentally scolded himself for feeling remorse. They soon found a room occupied with a few nurses taking a break. As soon as they entered the room all the nurses immediately ran off as they could sense the ire of the alpha before them. With the room empty the two finally had the space they needed.  
The room was too quiet. As the alpha was about talk the omega sniveled“Why…Alfred? Why?”  
“You know why Arthur,”  
“I sure as hell don’t,”  
“Cut the bullshit Arthur. I know you’re cheating on me.” The omega visibly paled and started to back up only to be caught in a corner. “How dare you accuse me of such a vile…”  
“And I know that you’re pregnant,”  
That was the ultimate nail on the coffin. With that the omega crumbled in front of the alpha and started to manage a storm of curses and sobs.  
Al then crouched down to the omega’s level, took the omega’s chin in his hand and growled “I don’t want to know the details or anything, just tell me one thing… Who’s the bastard that knocked you up?”  
As the omega was about to answer the alpha started to feel physically ill. Just the thought of someone else touching his mate made him want to lose his lunch. He couldn’t take it.  
“You know what… Fuck it. Just FUCK IT ALL!” The alpha couldn’t care less who heard their argument. He knew that everybody was listening. This was too much. With all the pride he had left as an alpha, Alfred shouted one last “We’re through.” Hoping to end the discussion there the alpha walked out only to have the omega follow him and scream, “I’ll abort it!”  
Bewildered, the alpha turned around only to see the omega dragging a nurse into a room. Without a second thought, he followed the pair and arrived to a scene of chaos. A trio of nurses were trying to calm the omega down only to be punched in return. The omega then grabbed a scalpel and put it to his throat.  
“If any of you come closer I’ll do it. Just do the fucking procedure so I can get my life and alpha back.”  
This couldn’t be Arthur. The Arthur that he knew would never do something so rash. Then again, the Arthur in front of him just had his whole entire world crumble before him. Either way the alpha knew things wouldn’t, no couldn’t, ever be the same between them. Even with the procedure. The Arthur he knew and loved died the day he cheated on Alfred. All the things Arthur was doing was for naught. It made Arthur in addition look insane.  
The alpha shook his head in pity. “Let him do what he wants. Just inform me after you’re done.” No more than a second had passed, when the omega started to laugh hysterically and spewing nonsense. “Alfred darling, won’t you be a dear and hand me the bloody scalpel since these idiots can’t do their fucking job.” The alpha was beyond perturbed, just as he was about to respond the omega shrieked out “ FUCK YOU ALFRED, FUCK THIS BABY, FUCK EVERYTHING.” The staff then exchanged looks eyes saying that the omega was only in the midst of a mental breakdown. It was going to be downhill from there on. With the diagnosis in mind, they sedated the omega and whisked him off to the psychiatric ward.  
The alpha could only watch in pity as the omega was wheeled away to the mental ward. Alfred knew that he acting heinous, but he couldn’t care less about the omega. Not after what Arthur did to him. With a deep breath the alpha straightened himself up and went back to work.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
“Dr. Jones, the operation is done.”came the response of a nurse a few hours after the whole fiasco.  
“Wha.. Oh thank you.” With a feeling of uneasiness the alpha made his way to the psych ward. After traveling through the maze that was called a hospital he arrived at psychiatric ward. Upon entering the room that belonged to the omega, pointed out by a nurse; the alpha could get a scent of a mix between happiness and ludicracy. The omega immediately noticed his presence and turned to face him with the most bizarre smile he ever encountered. The only way he could describe it was of that of a cheshire cat. “Hello darling. How have you been?” the omega sang out. “The abomination that was inside me is no longer with us. Now that I’am pure we can go back to our world.” he giggled out.  
Alfred was beginning to think that the omega he knew was just a facade and that the Arthur in front of him was his true self.” I wish that was true” the alpha mentally sighed.As he was about comment on the omega’s choice of words, the alpha’s colleagues pulled him to the side to inform what was going on with ex-mate. They explained in great detail about how they had no other choice but to terminate the pregnancy as that was the only way they could get the omega to calm down. The alpha scoffed. Since then psychiatrists came and to fro from the omega’s room. After that the alpha started to tune them out. What was he going to do? He couldn’t just let the omega be by himself. He was mentally incapacitated. This was getting worse and worse by the second.  
“Hey guy’s can you give me some space? I need to think.” the alpha sighed out.  
With his colleagues gone, Alfred sank to the floor, put his head between his knees and started to cry. Alphas weren’t meant to cry, but here he was crying in front of the room of his ex- mate. Where did he go wrong? Why did he have to have met Arthur?”After about an hour of sitting on the floor, he got up, dusted himself off and went to find the chief psychiatrist. Locating him he told him his decision, and took one last look at Arthur before resigning as the chief of emergency medicine.  
“Everything was going to be ok” he said to himself as he boarded the plane that was set off for Japan. “You did the right thing. Now you can start over.” Ladies and gentlemen, please buckle your seatbelts. We’re ready for take off. He smiled to himself. Yeah, everything was going to be ok.  
“Dr. jones are you sure you want to go through with this? You know that omega’s in his situation don’t deserve any alimony.”  
“I know, it’s just something that i feel the need to do. Maybe ethics or they way I was raised. Either way just try to help him . Please.”  
“Whatever you say Jones. You are one crazy alpha you know that?”  
“Yes Dr. Beilschmidt, I know. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a plane ticket to buy.”


End file.
